A Daughter of Kings, A Daughter of Man
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: The story of what became of the daughter of Lord Khamul of Dol Goldur, second-in-command (then leader) of the Nazgul.


Aomarakhai of Dol Goldur  
**A Daughter of Kings, A Daughter of Man  
  
**

Ari knelt beside the Bruinen. She had been walking for many days, but stopping to take many rests. She cursed herself for not being stronger than her 12-year-old form would allow, especially now that she was so close to finding some answers. Sighing, she gazed down the river. Another half a day's walk to the Ford, she whispered to herself.  
  
That meant tomorrow she would reach Rivendell. Would her courage fail her? She could not allow that to happen. She promised herself that she would do this, she promised her father.  
  
But for now, in the dim light of the fading sun, it was time for rest. Her wiry body shook beneath the folds of the black cloth that covered her from head to toe, what she had for skin begging to breathe the fresh air. The flowing water of the Bruinen sounded so refreshing as well.  
  
She looked quickly around, but, as usual, refused to simply rely on her sense of sight. It had been poor ever since the incident. Instead, she lifted her nose higher and sniffed the air. There were a few traces of various species, but nothing too near that she could tell, not from the south where the wind blew from. And she could hide behind a small cluster of stones to protect her from anyone traveling from the north, hopefully leaving her plenty of time to throw her cloak back on were anyone to arrive.  
  
Ever so slowly, she lowered the hood which fell completely around her face, then unclasped her cloak and laid it on the damp grass. Then she removed her black leather gloves and unraveled the bands of course black cloth which reluctantly parted from the flesh of her arms, then did the same to the cloth which covered her from her feet to her knees. If only she had a decent pair of boots, then perhaps she could travel faster. But that had been the least of her concerns at the time of her departure many years ago.  
  
Not daring to take off any more, she stepped into the water where it came up to just her ankles, then knelt, pressing her hands through the surface and splashing her face. She watched as the water settled back into place, carefully piecing together the things around her. It quickly caught the glint from the medallion of her father's kingdom, a symbol of royalty. She smiled thinking of it. Her father had given it to her for her eighth birthday, telling her that people everywhere would recognize her as a lady of Dol Goldur when they saw it around her neck.  
  
But this sweet memory only brought another which so often haunted her thoughts of late...  
  
It had been the month after her twelfth birthday, December of the year 2250. Her mother had died a few months before, leaving her only with her father, Khamul, Lord of Dol Goldur. Her father had been slowly changing for a long time, ever since he had received a strange ring, but his wife's death drove him to despair, causing him to focus on work and war. Ari did not know at that time all of the things that her father did, how many ways he had truly changed, but she did know that even until the very end, he always made time for her. He progressively grew more bitter and angry during these visits, not because of her but often taking it out on her with harsh words and impatience. He would start talking about his many problems, how hard life was in the kingdom, and how difficult it was to carry on without his wife, and all the while he would talk he would absently toy with the ring.  
  
And Ari, in her childlike innocence, believed on that fateful December night that she could change him. She had thought for a long while that perhaps the ring was having some sort of effect on him, as he had begun to change ever since he had received it. But any time she would try to mention this, he brushed her off and told her that she was being a silly little girl with an overactive imagination.  
  
But on that night she would not let him simply brush off her concern, and he quickly grew angry with her. You're a _fool_! he cried, pushing her roughly into a chair and looming over her. You just want to tie me down! Hold me back from my destiny, from what I am truly capable of! You want to hold me back, _just like your mother! _Perhaps I would be better off if you were to die as she did!  
  
Before she could stop herself, she slapped him across the face as tears streamed from her eyes. In a choked voice she cried, Take off the ring, Father! Do you not see what it has done to you?  
  
He staggered backwards, the rage gone as he clutched his face with his left hand, the ring glistening in the dim lantern light. He slowly pulled his hand away, holding it out in front of him and gazing at it as if it were a nightmare. What have I done...? he murmured in horror.  
  
Ari ran forward and took his hand, kissing it. Take off the ring, Father. It's the only way. Please...  
  
He knelt before her, his face still twisted in pain as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Ari... you're right... It just is not as simple as that though...  
  
It is!  
  
He shook his head then kissed the side of her face. I need it if I am ever to be great.  
  
She pulled away gently, looking straight into his beautiful dark blue eyes which reflected her own. You _are_ great, Father. Now please take off the ring... for me?  
  
Slowly, he looked back down at his trembling hand. Yes... yes, you are right. I should have done this a long time ago, Ari. I could have saved us both a lot of grief...  
  
He moved as if in a trance, the forefinger and thumb of his right hand lightly touching the ring, reluctantly sliding it towards the fingertip.  
  
And then the ring shone brightly with a deadly light. Lord Khamul's eyes widened in terror, and Ari in her own fear grabbed her father's hand. Then the light burst, exploding, pushing both of them onto their backs crying out in pain. It felt like fire flowing through her veins, she could not stop screaming and neither could her father. She held on tighter to his hand until suddenly his cry heightened to a shrill, inhuman shriek, and his hand seemed to evaporate. Then a chill passed through her body and her voice took up the same cry as the light vanished, leaving her alone in the darkness.  
  
Now, here in the Bruinen river, she gazed at what was left of herself. Hands that looked skeletal, what skin that managed to stretch over them colorless. A face that the water refused to acknowledge as living, it was so hideous. Pale grey eyes drained of their color and even of some of their sight. Her once rich brown hair now white, thin, and stringy. Her speaking voice an eerie yet childlike whisper, but her cries often rising to the shrill shriek of long ago. She had turned only part-way into what her father had become.  
  
Many years had passed since that evening, and many questions had been haunting her. She knew of the Ringwraiths and that her father had become one. She now knew of Sauron and the One Ring of Power. And though Sauron had been defeated, she knew the One Ring was still out there, waiting. She could sense it always, like images of a forgotten nightmare one tries to push out of the mind but they continue to linger.  
  
But she did not care about the One Ring. She only cared about freeing her father from this curse he had been deceived into accepting. She did not care what had to be done, she would do whatever she could. But first she had to know how. She needed answers. She had been a coward for far too long, and now must risk speaking with the Elves, something she had never before tried. She doubted they would give her a friendly reception, as she was sure they would be able to sense the evil lingering about her. But it did not matter. Aomarakhai, daughter of Khamul, Lord of Dol Goldur, would release her father from this enslavement, even if it meant unto both of their deaths.  
  
((Alright, so this is obviously an original character. I don't know if I should extend this short ficlet into something bigger or not, and would like some feedback. And Ari is not a Mary Sue and will not EVER become one! I just started thinking about her and she wanted her own little story, and a place in Tolkien's ever-spectacular Middle Earth. If you think she's worth reading more about, then please say so. And if you liked reading about her SO much that you would like to be notified if and when I write something about her, you can join my NotifyList by telling me you'd like to in a review with your email address. Or you can email me at kira@misery.net. By joining my NotifyList, you will receive an email any time I update anything, but it's usually only like one email every two weeks or so. I won't flood you, I swear!))


End file.
